nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Chown
My 3rd Great Granduncle Thomas Chown born 1822 in Portsea, Hampshire to William Chown and Sarah Williams. Thomas was baptised 20 January 1822 in St John, Portsea. He lived in Front Street, Pembroke Dock in 1841. Aged 15, not born in county. Living in the household of William Chown aged 50, Shipwright, not born in county, with Sarah Chown aged 45, not born in county, Mary Chown aged 20, not born in county, Sarah Chown aged 15, not born in county, George Chown aged 10, not born in county, Mariah Chown aged 5, of Pembrokeshire, and Margaret Chown, of Pembrokeshire. He married Margaret Davies. They were married in a religious ceremony on 18 February 1849 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock by Geo. F. Kelly M.A. Incumbent, and witnessed by Wm Scott and John Finch. His son, William Chown, was baptised 5 June 1850 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. He lived in Laws Street, Pembroke in 1851. Aged 26, Shipwright H.M. Dockyard, of Portsmouth. Living with him: wife Margaret Chown aged 28, of Neath, Glamorganshire, with son William Chown aged 10 months, of St Mary's, Pembroke. His son, George Chown, was baptised 51 September 1853 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. His son, Charles Chown, was baptised 25 July 1855 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. His son, Charles, was buried aged 8 months on 17 March 1856 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. His daughter, Emily Chown, was baptised 21 October 1857 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. His daughter, Laura Chown, was baptised 4 July 1860 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. He lived in Laws Street, Pembroke in 1861. Aged 37, Shipwright, of Portsmouth. Living with him: wife Margaret Chown aged 38, of Neath, Glamorganshire, son William Chown aged 10, of Pembroke Dock, son George Chown aged 7, of Pembroke Dock, daughter Emily Chown aged 3, of Pembroke Dock, and daughter Laura Chown aged 10 months, of Pembroke Dock. His son, George, was buried aged 8 on 29 August 1861 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. He lived in North Laws Street, St Mary Pater in 1871. Aged 47, Shipwright, of Portsmouth. Living with him: wife Margaret Chown aged 43, of Neath, Glamorganshire, daughter Emily Chown aged 13, Scholar, of Pater, and daughter Laura Chown aged 10, Scholar, of Pater. He lived in Law's Street North, Pembroke in 1881. Aged 58, widowed Ship Carpenter, of Portsmouth. Living with him: daughter Emily Chown aged 22, Housekeeper, of Pembroke, and daughter Laura Chown aged 20, Drapery, of Pembroke. His daughter, Laura, married William Reynolds on 1 November 1884 in St John's Church, Pembroke Dock. He lived in 21, Law Street North, Pembroke in 1901. Aged 76, widowed Retired Shipwright, of Portsmouth. Living with him: daughter Laura Reynolds aged 40, married, of Pembroke Dock, son-in-law William Reynolds aged 40, Shipwright, of Milford, grandson William J Reynolds aged 15, of Pembroke Dock, granddaughter Elizabeth Reynolds aged 14, of Pembroke Dock, granddaughter Florence M Reynolds aged 12, of Pembroke Dock, grandson George F Reynolds aged 4, of Pembroke Dock, and granddaughter Lilian A Reynolds aged 1, of Pembroke Dock. He lived in 6, Victoria Road, Pembroke Dock in 1911. Aged 88, widowed Dock Yard Pensioner, of Portsea. Living in the household of daughter Laura Reynolds aged 50, widow Boarding House Keeper, of Pembroke Dock, with grandson William Reynolds aged 25, single Shiowright H.M. Dock Yard, of Pembroke Dock, granddaughter Florence Reynolds aged 22, single, of Pembroke Dock, grandson George F Reynolds aged 14, of Pembroke Dock, granddaughter Lilian A Reynolds aged 11, of Pembroke Dock, and lodger James Parsons aged 23, single Butcher for Melsons, of Bristol.